Angels and Demons
by T7ylor
Summary: Kairi lives in the corrupted city of Radiant Garden and is captured by the ruthless leader Vanitas. He's determined to swallow her heart with darkness and use her to his advantage. Will he succeed at destroying all of the worlds or will Sora defeat Vanitas and restore the Light? Follow Sora and Kairi as they journey to stop Vanitas and reunite!
1. Beginning of The End

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I bring you a dark tale featuring Sora, Kairi, and Vanitas. I hope my writing isn't to painful to read and I would love some critical feedback. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

 ** _~(Chapter I: Beginning of The End)~_**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kairi! Happy birthday too you!"

Well, I have been alive for twenty-one years. Twenty-one agonizing and passive years. My best friends, Namine and Xion, prepared a small chocolate birthday cake. Written on top of the circular cake in white vanilla-flavored frosting was, "Happy 21st Birthday Kai". This was suppose to be one of the greatest days of my life yet...It was nothing out of the ordinary. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have such caring and wonderful friends. But the cake and fake smiles didn't fix the issues that where right outside the door. As I sit in this very chair, at this very table, in this very building, people are being executed and tortured for senseless reasons.

I live in the godforsaken city of Radiant Garden. A once provident and graceful city, guarded by the Light, now swallowed by the malicious Darkness and filled with violence and mass genocide. The ruler over this abhorrent city was Vanitas, a young man who has killed and cheated his way to the thrown. It was him who made the city so corrupt and unbearable to live in.

Studying or talking about the Light would result in horrifying consequences. So my attempts in finding some sort of tranquility or safe haven in the depths of this Darkness was impossible. Magic was also forbidden, even dark magic. The only ones that where allowed to use magic where the highly-trained men ordered to do Vanitas' dirty work and Vanitas himself. Attempting to escape the heavily guarded city would lead to punishments I can not even imagine. Of course one of the biggest rules to never break was no blasphemy against our oh-so-perfect leader... Even the slightest joke against the monstrous Vanitas would be the end of your life.

While he lived in such luxury with his name held up on a pedestal, the civilians struggled with basic needs. There was always a shortage of food and water and businesses constantly closed. The economy was at an extreme drop and there where no signs or hopes of it rising any time soon. Namine and Xion owned a small pub in the outskirts of the city, which is also the poorest part. It was a run-down building and our small two bedroom apartment was directly above the bar. The drinks weren't the best due to the constant contamination in the water and we hardly could afford to by any food. We usually ate potatoes and green beans that where from our small garden in the back alley. Occasionally, our dear neighbors would bring a gallon of strawberries or blackberries that we would use to make jams and jellies to get us through the cold times. During the winter, we where lucky to have one meal a day and often went hungry for bed.

Winter was always the roughest season. Our apartment was slowly crumbling to the ground and had no source of heat or air. Therefore, the cold climate was unbearable at times. The kitchen was outdated and the living room was empty except for one small torn sofa. We where forbidden to have televisions or even radios. But it wasn't like we could afford one anyways. Namine and Xion shared one bedroom while I had one all to myself. It wasn't much though. It was the size of a broom closet, big enough to hold a small bed and table. My "bed" was a pile of old ragged blankets and the covers I used where quilts that Namine hand-sewed. It was barely even a bedroom but nevertheless, it was my personal space. My clothes were neatly folded into a small cardboard box beside my bed and most of them where homemade as well. The clothes I had on my back right now was a dingy grey sweater, faded jeans that where way to long and the only pair of shoes I owned, my black sneakers. Sometimes the bottoms would come off and I constantly had to re tape them.

We lived like peasants. In fact, we were peasants. I honestly did not see the point in keeping us alive. We where barely holding on and barely human. All we did is work, eat, and sleep. There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to smile about, and nothing to keep us going. I've attempted to end my own life multiple times, from purposely drowning in the cracked bathtub to slitting my wrists. In the back of my mind it saddened me that all my attempts failed and I'm still breathing this toxic air. The only thing that kept me going made me get up in the cold mornings where Namine and Xion. They would always find me unconscious in the filthy bathwater and bandage up my bloody wounds. I had multiple scars on my forearms and upper legs from self harm. It was rather stupid but I had no other escape. No other way to deal with my insanity and anger. There is no way to escape this madness. Namine and Xion always say that we are just suppose to carry on and live our lives to the fullest. How can we when the only thing we know is living in fear and poverty? There has to be much more on the other side of those walls. There has to be more than this hell.

"Make a wish!" Namine giggled while tears filled the corner of my eyes and I held back the urge to cry out. Instead, I closed my eyelids tightly shut and tucked loose strands of crimson hair behind my ears. I inhaled a deep breath and pondered on the only wish I had.

 _Please come back Sora._

The flames flickered on the tips of the skinny candles and quickly vanished with a trail of smoke lingering in the air. Xion and Namine clapped happily and handed me the large cutting knife.

"I-I'm not hungry." My lips curled in the slightest smile and I nodded my head. Both girls furrowed their eyebrows and dropped their lips into big frowns.

"Aw come on Kai. It's you're birthday." Xion crossed her arms and gave a me a stern look. My head hung low with my mouth slightly parted.

"I'm just...not hungry."

"Well at least enjoy a shot of vodka!" Namine laughed while prancing over to the bar. The shelves where full of wines, beers, vodkas, rums, and tequilas. Almost every single dime we had went into the small pub. The blonde-headed girl picked out the strongest vodka she could find and pulled out three small shot glasses. She poured the crystal-clear liquid and handed Xion and I a glass.

"Happy Birthday Kairi!" We lifted our drinks up in a toast and quickly threw our heads back to gulp the shot down. Xion rapidly tapped the wooden table as the scorching liquid ran down the back of our throats. At this point, I couldn't tell if my eyes where watering from tears or the pain.

"Thanks guys. I love you both so much." I wrapped my arms around the two girls and we held each other in a warming embrace. They were practically my sisters considering we've lived together since I was sixteen. They where the only family I had.

"We love you too!" Xion exclaimed with her bright smile. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard by the front door. I jumped in my own skin and noticed two large pairs of combat boots through the bottom crack of the door.

"Open this door right now!" A male screamed from the other side and banged harshly on the door with his fist. I was now stricken by fear while Xion and Namine remained still as statues. My legs immediately felt like jelly and all color rushed out of my body. I was pale as a ghost now. All I wanted to do was scream and run for my pathetic life. But I drew up the courage to rise from the plastic chair with my heart thumping like a drum in my ears. I approached the front door with trembling legs and heard a loud click as I unlocked the deadbolt. As the door swung open, two vicious-looking guards stared deep into my frightened eyes.

"Ah!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as one of them harshly snatched the fabric of my shirt. I was thrown down on to the streets and the freshly-sharpened blade of a sword was held directly underneath my chin.

"You two! Get out!" My two friends trembled with tears pouring down their frail faces and hesitantly exited the pub. I took a moment to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. My head spun around rapidly and I noticed three single filed lines of frightened women on the littered roads. Husbands pleated and cried to the guards holding them back. Children where screaming for their mothers and there was nothing they could do. The guards lifted my delicate body from the cold and wet ground, motioning me to stand directly behind one of the lines. I did not hesitate to follow orders and stood in the middle line while Xion and Namine stood beside me. I was utterly confused and terrified as to what will happen next. Perhaps I am finally going to have this nightmare come to an end and have my brains splattered across the paved road. Or will I be tortured for information that I do not have? A million thoughts raced through my spinning mind.

"Look!" Namine whispered with a look of panic written all over her face. My eyes glanced up to see a figure approaching the three lines of frantic women. The figure was ridiculously tall and nothing but hard muscle. He was dressed in black armor with a large flowing cape that faded to gold towards the ends that drug on the ground. Even though it was armor, it appeared to be neatly pressed and strangely spotless. Even his shoulder armor and belt that where metallic gold didn't have a speck on them. I felt my heart beat against my heaving chest and my breaths where escaping as soft cries. As the figure grew closer, I examined his face.

Porcelain-white skin as smooth as glass and strangely pale lips. His perfectly straight nose slightly turned upward towards the tip, high cheekbones and his jawline was well-defined. His jet-black hair defined the laws of gravity and was spiked in every imaginable direction. A couple of choppy pieces laid across his nose, in front of his eyes, and clung to sides of his slender face. But what made him appear as a demon that crawled from the pits of hell was his glowing amber eyes. Acidic yellow that slowly faded to a deep shade of orange towards the center. My mind was screaming and my heart felt as if it was going to stop. I forgot how to breathe for a moment when those molten gold orbs looked me dead in the eye. Ice-cold shivers ran down the back of my spine and it felt like my soul was being ripped apart.

 _He can't be..._

I've never seen anyone as clean, well-dressed, or as frightening as this man before me. Was he an angel sent from the heavens or a demon here to drag me to the burning pits of hell? I couldn't tell if I was in a horrible dream or slipping from reality. Either way, I was ready to scream. A mischievous yet sickeningly-sweet smile slithered across his face, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth. It made me feel uneasy.

One step, two steps... He paced back and forth casually with his hands resting behind his back. Two heavily armed guards stood by his sides with painfully sharp-looking spears held tightly in their hands.

"Kairi Elizabeth Strife, step forward." His voice was deep and sinister. Coated with danger and something strangely alluring. My knees locked up and my mind was spinning. It was no mistake, I was standing in the presence of Lord Vanitas himself. What do I do? Why did he call my name? I glanced at my terrified friends that could not hold back their soft cries, Their tear-stained faces looked broken and their eyes where lifeless. I couldn't do it. I couldn't put their lives on the line for me.

I straightened my posture and stepped out from the crowd. All eyes locked on me and gasps filled the air. I kept a neutral expression on my face and saw the monster's smile widen.

"Red hair and blue eyes...Just as I thought..." He hummed amusingly to himself and snickered. Then, he motioned his hand in front of the two guards beside him and without hesitation they began to walk right towards me. I let out a soft scream and did not think before acting. My legs bolted and I ran for it. Running pass the single filed lines and even the guards. I didn't know where the hell I was going or even why I would go against Vanitas' orders. I suppose my life was already a worthless piece of shit so I had nothing to lose, no where to go, and no one to run to. It might be a blessing to have my life taken away.

As I sprinted towards Vanitas, he raised his hand directly in front of me and moved his lips to form words I did not understand. All the screams and cries suddenly sounded faint and distant. My vision was disoriented and all I could see where white dots dancing in the corners of my eyes and those glowing orbs piercing my heart. Blood rushed from my head and dizziness washed over me.

 _Am I dying?_

I felt my knees give out and hit the cold hard ground. Sharp rocks pierced through the worn out fabric of my jeans and dug into my flesh. Everything was fading to darkness and I tried desperately to move but it was futile. I was light headed and the world around me was slipping away. Then, my body collapsed.

"Take her back to my castle."

 **A/N:** I wasn't sure if this pace was too fast but I didn't want the beginning to drag on. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review please. :]


	2. Memories of Happier Days

**A/N:** Don't let this fluffy chapter deceive you. Future chapters will be much darker and the plot will unfold...Mwahahahaha!

But for now...Enjoy this adorable yet super important chapter. ^_^

On a bizarre side note, I just realized the title of this chapter is a track from the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack.

 ** _~(Chapter II: Memories of Happier Days)~_**

 _"Wow, the sunset sure looks beautiful." I was lying in a patch of cool grass with my little fingers running through the individual blades. The gentle breeze brushed against my soft skin and danced through the tree branches. The sound of trees howling in the wind always eased my soul. My cerulean orbs where gazing at the evening skies painted with orange and pink clouds. The sun was slowly setting over the beautiful horizon._

 _Laying beside me with his arms crossed behind his head was eight year-old Sora. His hair was a lovely chestnut-brown and styled in messy spikes. His eyes resembled the clearest afternoon sky, deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. There was a large crooked grin spread across his glowing face._

 _"Hey Kairi."_

 _"Yeah?" I raised up from the soft ground, brushing any twigs or leaves tangled out of my strawberry hair. Sora sat up as well and kept that cheesy grin upon his face._

 _"I have something for you." His cheeks began to fade into a deep shade of red and I smiled brightly._

 _"Really!? Well let me see let me see!" I was shaking with excitement and giggled madly._

 _"Close you're eyes." I groaned in annoyance and cupped my hands over my eye lids. The rustling noise of Sora digging into the pocket of his blue shorts entered my ears._

 _"Okay, you can look now!" Sora exclaimed with excitement as I opened my eyes to gasp in awe. Dangling in front of me was a piece of beautiful rose quartz attached to a sterling silver chain._

 _"It's beautiful!" I cupped my mouth in order to suppress my loud gasps while Sora smiled with relief._

 _"You like it?"_

 _"I love it!" My skinny arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him into a warm embrace. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. As I pulled away, I stared into his ocean pools. There was a puzzled look upon his face as I sighed in annoyance._

 _"Well, put it on me!" Without hesitation, Sora jumped up and sat behind me. I felt his hands brush my crimson locks gently over my shoulder as he placed the baby-pink crystal around me neck. He clipped the small silver hook and I spun around with a large smile across my face. He stared with his mouth gaped open and eyes wide_

 _"You look b-beautiful." Sora scratched the back of his head and slightly smiled, showing his perfectly straight teeth. I blushed at his kind words and ran my finger down the smooth crystal._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"There is one more thing..." Suddenly, Sora placed his finger upon the crystal and closed his eyes. A bright florescent light summoned from Sora's fingertip and entered the pink crystal. I was utterly confused and tilted my head to the side._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"I put a magical charm on the necklace. A charm that will protect you against the Darkness and will guide you to the Light in troubled times." Sora's cheesy grin formed into a soft smile as he grasped my hand, our fingers entwining together. The day Sora showed up at the gates of Radiant Garden, I knew he was different. He always had this un-explainable halo of light around him, like angels or saints in the old religious paintings. I characterized his personality as humble, courageous, and hopeful. Never did he focus on the negatives, but rather look forward to the positives. Even in the darkest times he always saw a path to the Light. With the touch of his fingers he could transform a lifeless plant into a fully blossomed flower. He believed in the impossible and showed no fear. He was always up for a challenge and took me on countless amounts of adventures._

 _"The Light will always be with you. Even when I'm gone." My heart immediately shattered into a million pieces and sunk to the deepest pit in my stomach. I was destroyed by the sudden realization that Sora was moving back to Destiny Islands with his mother. After three long years of waking up to him standing outside of my window and taking me on risky journeys, he was going to be taken away from me. The reason why they were suddenly moving was beyond me._

 _"B-But...You promise to come back, right?" My red eyebrows furrowed and my lips formed into a frown. Sora squeezed my hand tightly and sighed in dismay._

 _"Yes. I'm coming back." He gave me a reassuring smile and leaned in closely to my face. His soft lips pecked the side my cheek in a sweet kiss, leaving me to blush uncontrollably._

 _"You better." I teased and gave him a friendly punch in the arm._

 _"Ow! I promise." Sora caressed his sore arm and continued to look at me with that beautiful smile. The two of us laughed together with the wind blowing through our hair. I grasped my crystal necklace and held it tightly._

 _"Kairi!" Suddenly, my grandmother was standing on the sidewalk beside the patch of grass. She had her silver hair tied into a sleek bun and was wearing her purple dress and white apron._

 _"It's getting late. Better head home." My eyes met Sora's breath-taking crystals and we exchanged our final embrace._

 _"Goodbye Sora."_

 _"Goodbye, Kairi. I'll be back soon." All of my joy disappeared as soon as my hand slipped from Sora's warm grip. My grandmother greeted him with a big smile and friendly wave. I slapped a fake smile across my face and quickly took my grandmother's hand. I watched in dismay as those big sapphire eyes and crazy spikes of hair vanished from sight. I knew I wouldn't wake up to see that uplifting smile or hear that bubbly voice anymore. It was heart-shattering and made my head spin. Please don't let it be forever._

 _"Are you alright Kairi?" My grandmother looked down at me with concern._

 _"I-I'm okay."_

 _"Very well. Do you want to hear a story?"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"The one about Light and Darkness."_

 _"I've never heard that one before. Tell me!" I held onto her hand tightly and anxiously jumped up and down. This made my grandmother chuckle as she cleared her throat._

 _"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in warmth of the Light. Everyone loved the Light. Then people began to fight over it. They_ _wanted_ _to keep it for themselves. And Darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the Light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of Light survived...In the hearts of children. With these fragments of Light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true Light sleeps deep within Darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost Darkness will open. And the true Light will return. So listen, child. Even in the deepest Darkness, there will always be a Light to guide you. Believe in the Light, and the Darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the Darkness away."_

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter but this flashback needed to be its own. The next chapter will be much more eventful.

Hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review.

Thanks! :]


	3. Welcome to Castle Oblivion

**A/N:** Oh wow Taylor is finally picking this story up after years of it being dead?

Yup that's right, I AM!

And...redoing it a lot and actually getting a decent plot down...So without anymore rambling...Enjoy and please leave a review! :)

* * *

 ** _~(Chapter III: Welcome to Castle Oblivion)~_**

"Open this fucking door right now!"

Two guards took one look at me and started bursting out in laughter while I on the other hand, was everything but amused. I was drug into this godforsaken castle and tossed into a filthy dungeon cell. Wall sconces were the only source of light I had and all I could see were the two ugly guards that carried me away.

 _Namine..._

 _Xion..._

 _I hope you guys are okay..._

"Is she awake?" Suddenly, a velvety voice echoed through the dimly lit halls of the cobweb infested dungeon. My heart was pounding in my ears like drums and my breaths were uneasy. The two guards took their stance and stood still as statues. Then, a pair of glowing gold eyes were piercing through my skull suddenly.

"So she is..." He spoke so calmly while his pearly white teeth showed in a mischievous smirk. He's just standing there, looking at my filthy self through the iron bars with his arms crossed all cocky-like.

 _That bastard..._

"How dare you put the darling in such a horrible place! I told you to take her to my castle, not treat her like an animal!" Vanitas' voice grew louder and he extended his hand out, summoning what looked to be a massive key in clouds of purple and red. He turned to face the guards who were pleading for mercy and without hesitation, Vanitas took their lives in a matter of seconds. Their bodies perished and faded away to the darkness, never to be seen again. I clenched the iron bars tightly and felt the first tear escape the corner of my eye.

"How could you do that!?" Vanitas simply ignored me and allowed his odd-looking sword to disappear before my eyes. He took one look at me before glancing down at the lock. With a snap of his fingers, the lock fell to the ground and the doors that held me captive were swung open. Hesitantly, I took a step out without daring to take my eyes off of Vanitas. He remained calm, watching me as I trembled in fear before him. A sudden rush of adrenaline surged through me and I bolted down the long narrow hall.

"Not so fast." But before I even took a step past Vanitas, my shoulders were snatched and I was violently slung against the stone wall.

 _Well that was a brilliant idea, Kairi..._

"Escape is not an option my dear. Your only choice is to obey me."

"I'll never obey someone as horrible as you!" I screamed and spited on Vanitas' face, a chunk of my saliva landing directly onto his cheek. He was painfully close to me and with one look of his eyes, I instantly regretted my actions. I was forcefully thrown across the room, my back slamming against the metal bars of a cell and the pain shook my entire body. I screamed and cried as I fell to the ground while attempting to catch my breath.

"You will if it's life or death and guess what?" Vanitas leaned down and snatched my face, forcing me to look deep within those haunting eyes.

"It is life or death." His sinister laugh echoed through the halls of the dungeon while my body remained on the ground. I couldn't help but let the tears flow, knowing the one thing I feared my entire life was sadly now my reality.

 _I was at Vanitas' mercy..._

"W-What...What do you want from me?"

"Well...Kairi..." Vanitas' dark voice trailed off while he slowly pulled away from me. He extended his hand out to me and that small yet so sinister smirk of his slithered across his face. He said,"Come with me and I will explain." As much as I wanted to vomit into his hand, I carefully took it and was surprised by how cold it was. The two of us trailed through the creepy halls until we approached a massive flight of marble stairs. I followed Vanitas up to the main floor of the castle and it was nothing like I expected it to be. The walls, floors and massive pillars were all snow-white with not a speck on them. The only bit of color or darkness was the red curtains draped over the massive windows. While I was taking the castle in, Vanitas was walking up another flight of stairs to the second floor. He paused mid step and sent me an evil glare.

"Geez I'm coming." I growled and sluggishly climbed up even more stairs until we stepped onto the second floor. Every single floor of this place changed dramatically. The dungeon was something you'd see in a nightmare, the first floor was beautiful and now the second floor greeted me with dark red walls and white accents. This castle felt like a real life puzzle!

Vanitas and I entered a room and after a few seconds of examining it, it was obviously a bathroom. But the counter tops of the double sink vanity were smooth marble, along with the shower, bathtub and even toilet. Everything was gold and luxurious, just what you'd expect from a stuck up king. I turned and faced Vanitas, who was casually staring off into space.

"Uh why are we in a bathroom?"

"What? Oh um yes, AQUA!" The call of that name brought a beautiful young woman with cobalt hair running into the bathroom.

"Yes, my lord Vanitas?"

"Assist Kairi and help her clean up and get dressed. I want her downstairs for dinner by six. No later, or else."

"Yes, my lord." Aqua bowed down while Vanitas left the room, leaving me and her to fill the room with awkward silence.

"Well Kairi, do you want to take a bath or shower."

"Um, I'll probably just take a quick shower."

"There is no hurry sweetie. But the linens are in the closet to the right. Help yourself to anything you see in here. I will be in the room just directly across the hall. Let me know if you need anything."

 _I can't believe she is a maid for Vanitas..._

"Oh okay, thank you." I waited for Aqua to leave and shut the door behind her before peeling my dingy clothes from my body. I felt so odd taking a shower in a shower made of marble with a golden faucet and varieties of soaps and shampoos at my disposal. I decided to go with a black cherry scented shampoo and berry scented body wash. I never felt cleaner in my life.

After finishing my shower, I quickly dried myself off with the softest towel I had ever felt and cautiously wrapped it around my bare body. Then, I hurried into the room across the hall to be greeted by Aqua holding a massive pile of dresses and garments in her hands. This entire room was nothing more than a closet! A room, dedicated to being a closet!

"I have picked a few things out that I thought you'd like. But feel free to wear whatever you please. Vanitas' favorite colors are black, gold, red and purple. So I'd advised wearing something of those colors at least." I was so use to only having three shirts and jeans to pick from. So having an entire room to go through was the biggest headache of all time. After trying on a few things, I went with a dark red dress that had long lace sleeves and was above the knees. To complete the outfit, I paired it with a black corset that defined my hourglass figure, black stockings and black heels with gold bottoms and bows.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Aqua exclaimed and smiled brightly at me. She showed me the way to the dinning room, where I was greeted by Vanitas' piercing eyes and cocky grin. He arose from his chair and approached me, giving me the up and down look. His eyes took their time around my waist and chest area and quickly overlooked my face and legs.

"You clean up very well, I am impressed." Vanitas gently took my hand and kissed the top of it. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before we took our seats at the dinning table, which were directly across from each other.

"Oh Ignis! Dinner isn't going to serve itself!" Vanitas huffed and puffed like a small child, rolling his eyes and pouting. It was unbelievable that a grown man acted like this. Even more unbelievable that he has more powerful than anyone else.

"My apologies sir, dinner is served." An older man with brown hair popped from a doorway, along with a few other servants. They scattered plates after plates of delicious-looking and delicious-smelling foods of all sorts. Just like the shower, I was overwhelmed with the choices I had before me. Did I feel like pasta? Or do I want a salad? Maybe both? Or how about a little grilled chicken? It didn't matter, because there was plenty to choose from. Without thinking, I started piling food on my plate and pigging out like it was my last meal. Well, that's because I usually did worry it would be my last meal. Namine, Xion and I never wasted food and always finished what was on our plate. Often times even after finishing our plate we were still hungry. Vanitas looked at me with a dead serious look and I quickly lowered my fork.

"Darling, nobody is going to snatch your plate. Please, slow down and enjoy."

 _Vanitas actually uses the word 'please'?_

I simply nodded and resumed eating, but a little slower. Vanitas helped himself with his first plate while I worked on my second.

"So Kairi...Tell me about yourself."

 _Oh boy, that question..._

"What's there to tell?" I said my words in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Oh I'm sure you have a few things to tell about yourself. Don't be shy."

"Well, I lived with my two friends and we owned a pub."

"Ah. Didn't take you as a bartender."

"Wasn't really like I had a choice since there isn't many job offers and all."

"Ha, I'm sure someone like you made good tips." Vanitas said while winking at me.

"Uh not really."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find Castle Oblivion to suit whatever needs you could possibly have."

"Castle Oblivion?"

"Yes, that is the name of this place."

"I never knew that."

"Well, that's why we are here."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean here to discuss things. I'm sure you have many questions."

"I do."

"Well we will start with one."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh that covers a few topics so I suppose I will start from the beginning. Have you ever heard of the legends of the worlds, keyblades and keyblade wielders?"

"Y-Yes, in children's books."

"Those are everything but legends. They are in fact, very true." Now that I think of it, that sword Vanitas wielded earlier, it resembled the keyblades from children books! How could I have not caught that? I suppose I haven't heard those stories since Sora left... Vanitas took a sip of red wine before saying,"Keyblade wielders are either chosen because they have a heart purely of light or purely of darkness."

"Light and darkness?"

"Light and Darkness make up everything around you, Kairi. From the street lamps that guide you home to the moment the moon rises and daytime falls. Light and darkness are always around you."

"S-So...What's the difference between a heart of light and a h-heart of darkness...?"

"A heart of pure light is the most powerful. But..." Vanitas trailed off while taking another sip and saying,"But it is also the easiest to manipulate." He noticed my puzzled look grew bigger.

"You see, someone of pure light is more vulnerable to the darkness and vice versa. So we need both in the worlds. We need balance."

"But isn't the darkness a bad thing?"

"A world solely of light is weak and more likely to fall. Darkness can be very powerful, once you learn to use and control it."

"But why would you want the darkness in your heart. Why not just fight the darkness?"

"You are so blind, Kairi."

"How!?"

"You only see things through the light. But then again..."

"What?"

"You do have a heart of pure light."

"Wait, what?" He has to be joking...He has to be joking...

"That's right Kairi. You and I are complete opposites."

"So that means..."

"Yes, my heart is made purely of darkness."

"But but...But non of this confusing stuff still explains why you need me."

"Oh it gets more confusing. There are many worlds out there beside this one, worlds you and I can only imagine. Each world has a heart, like you and I do. These hearts are only accessible through keyholes, and keyholes can only be touched by keyblade wielders like myself."

"Whats so important about unlocking these keyholes to get to the uh 'hearts'?"

"Because, if we allow darkness to enter the keyholes, then it would bring balance to the worlds!"

"But wouldn't creatures like the unverse and heartless devour the hearts? If those creatures real?"

"They are real, Kairi. But opening the keyholes and hearts of the worlds would allow us to live in peace with the heartless!"

"That doesn't seem right or fit the legends."

"Well it is. But don't worry, the keyholes are locked anyways." Vanitas bowed his head in sorrow.

"Thought you said a keyblade wielder can unlock them or touch them?"

"Some idiot went through all the words and sealed them, and once keyholes are closed, they can never be open again."

"Well that sucks for you I suppose." Good, that means Vanitas' odd and terrifying plan can't fall threw.

"That is unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless both a keyblade wielder of light and keyblade wielder of darkness unlock them together."

* * *

 **A/N:** Any FFXV or Ignis fans? :D

Geez that was alot of talking back and forth! Haha!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am already so much happier with the new plot. :)

Let me know what you think about it!

Review please!

Thank you lovelies! XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Destiny

**A/N:** Guys, I think I have a good idea of where this story will go!

I'm really getting into it and hope to keep a steady pace of updates.

But for now, enjoy Ch 4 and leave a review please :)

* * *

 _ **~(Chapter IV: Destiny)~**_

 _ **~Sora~**_

 _Dear Kairi,_

 _I know I have been gone for several years now...Words cannot express how much I miss you. But please understand that my absents has not been for nothing. Darkness is coming Kairi and I am writing this letter to warn you. You are purely light, which means you are one of the top targets. Please listen carefully as I write that you may be in great danger. Until I come back, I cannot protect you and you must protect yourself. There is so much you need to know yet such little time. I fear I may not be able to lock all the keyholes in time before Vanitas figures out how to re-open them. Kairi, what ever you do, do NOT trust Vanitas! He is full of lies and will manipulate you into doing whatever he desires. Do not let him fool you! He only wants you for your heart! Once I have all the keyholes of all the worlds locked, I will be traveling back to Radiant Garden. Take care of yourself in the meantime and I hope the light guides my letter to you._

 _Stay safe Kai, I'll be back._

 _Sincerely, Sora_

* * *

With my shaking hand, I neatly rolled up the piece of paper until it super thin. Then, I tucked it into a glass bottle and popped the cork lid on top, sealing it tightly shut.

"Gawrsh, ya think she'll get it? We are all the way in Destiny Islands!" Goofy scratched the back of his head while I gently placed the bottle into the ocean currents. I watched the bottle drift away, slowly through the gentle waves and into the rough currents.

"Yeah, what if we aren't in time to stop Vanitas?!" Donald added in his usual screeching voice.

"Don't worry, it'll get to Radiant Garden in no time. But until then, we need to finish our missions. Goofy, did you refuel the Gummi ship?"

"Sure did!"

"And I restocked our potions and ethers!" Donald added while crossing his arms.

"Great! Then lets not waste any time, we have worlds to save!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Super short chapter, I know I know...

But this really needed to be a separate part.

The plot is slowly unfolding!

MAWHAHAHAHAAHA!

Anyways...Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)

Thank you so much! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Organization XIII

**A/N:** I'm SO excited to publish this chapter!

I promise chapters will get longer lol

Hope you enjoy!

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! :D

* * *

 _ **~(Chapter V: Organization XIII)~**_

 _ **~Vanitas~**_

"That little squirm has already sealed five keyholes!" I yelled in pure anger, pacing the floors of my study room back and forth. After Kairi and I finished dinner, she said she needed more time to take this all in and Aqua showed her to a bedroom. I was hoping she'd take the hint or possibly be intrigued by the lie that ALL the doors are sealed up. But, Sora is surely making progress on sealing them all. Of course, if I can convince Kairi to help me, unlocking the keyholes should be a breeze. That is...If my plan does not fail. Time is my enemy!

"That kid sure is something else." Suddenly, out of a dark corridor, Axel appeared before me.

 _Great..._

"What could you possibly want, Axel?"

"So Sora's running around sealing all the worlds and you just want us to stand around about it?"

"Look, I told you guys that I would use you if I really needed you."

"Well looks like you could use Organization XIII, after all, we have similar interests."

"Oh really?"

"You want to destroy the worlds, swallow them all in darkness, therefore the worlds would be overrun with heartless."

"And...?"

"Heartless equals closer step to completing Kingdom Hearts! You see, it's a win win situation. Just let us handle Sora." He does have a good point, if Sore was killed and disposed of, nobody could stop me from swallowing these pathetic worlds with darkness.

"Hm...Very well, I want you to take care of Sora."

"It will be done, you wont be disappointed."

"I better not be and Sora better not be alive!"

"Relax, there wont be a trace of the keyblade master left. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked at me with his emerald eyes.

"Seem's a little harsh to kill such a young boy." That obnoxious female voice could only be the one and only, Larxene. She appeared from her portal of darkness with that bitchy smirk slapped across her face. She snickered to herself while placing a hand on her hip.

"Young boy or not he needs to die!" I yelled back.

"You really want us to kill him? I mean after all, he is your brother."

 _No he's not..._

"He has never been like a brother to me and never will. I could care less that we share the same blood type, I want him to be dead."

"You really are cold. I don't see how you're going to swoon that little Kairi girl. Ugh, she's too pretty for you anyways." Larxene rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll handle Kairi, you worry about stopping Sora, got it?"

"Relax, I was only going to try to give you some tips. I mean after all..." Larxene trailed off and approached me, running one of her fingers down my lips. I pulled away and harshly snatched her wrist.

"I am a girl and know how girls think."

"What advice or tips could you possibly offer me?"

"Well for one, you aren't going to get a girl to trust her if you treat her like shit. You have to treat her like gold and really let her lower her defense. Then, that's whne you move in and take advantage of her! Easy peasy!"

"Like I said, I'll handle Kairi, you just stop Sora."

"Very well, I'm off to go kill a little brat. Bye bye!" Larxene giggled while fading away into a dark corridor, Axel following behind her. Even though I didn''t admit it to her face, she was right. In order to get Kairi to trust me I'm going to have to show her interest and let her feel safe enough to let her guard down to me. But that isn't going to be very easy. She is a stubborn red head.

But one way or another, I'll have Kairi wrapped around my finger in no time.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's the group of people that seem to never go away, ORGANIZATION XIII!

Yay... lol

I'm sure most of you suspected or knew Sora and Vanitas would be brothers. If not then, SURPRISE! :D

Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Let me know what you think so far!

Thanks guys! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
